Lyn Zolga
Lyn Zolga (リン ゾルガ, Rin Zoruga) ''is an Independant Mage located near The Kingdom of Bosco. She is the main character of The Swords Of The Night Sky series, and a skilled swordsman. She is known as The Queen Of Swords (クイーン オフ スウォードス, ''Kuiin Ofu Suwoodosu) and The Rune Warrior (ルン ワリアー, Run Wariaa.) She is deemed cursed for her use of the Oblivion Blade. Appearance Lyn is a young woman with long dark green hair held in a ponytail by a red ribbon. Her face is fairly child-like and round with a pale complexion. She has slanted jane green eyes that always seem to be shining. Her body is toned and muscular and she has a regular training schedule. She is of average hight and has a slim waist. She is usually seen wearing a dark green tee shirt underneath a teal dress decorated with gold and red lining. There are belts cinched to her waist, one that is braided with tassels of gold and green, and the other a plain leather belt. One of her katanas is usually strapped on the right side of her waist. She wears green fingerless gloves that help her channel her magical power into her fingertips for Rune Etching. Personality Lyn is a very brash woman whose brain is controlled by her emotions. She is driven by her goal of ending slavery in Ishgar. Slavery is her weakness and can be lured into the dangerous situations by her drive to save and protect others. She has a strange tendency to sleep naked and refuses to fix that habit. She claims that it is more comfortable and that she's too hot when wearing clothes. She is very protective of the people she cares about and has committed murder to protect them. She is rude to strangers and can usually be seen in a bar picking fights. Lyn is a natural leader despite her social flaws. She leads to Swords Of The Night Sky Guild in a fair manner and is fairly easy to please. She cares deeply for all of her comrades although her approach may differ to theirs. It is a rare sight to see Lyn flustered, but when she is its a strange sight to see. She gets unusually cheerful and kind. It makes the members of her friends uneasy. History Lyn seemed to have a happy childhood. She had a father named Zoran and they were happy living together. Slavers invaded Jane's village and she was stowed away while the rest of her village was taken. That event spawned her hatred for slavery.In her early teenage years Lyn met a master of Rune Magic, who taught her the basic principle of of creating runes. Lyn then developed her own style of rune etching, and infused it with her swordmanship. Her master also taught her the basics of swordplay although Jane quickly surpassed him and developed her own techniques. Her sword Zoran, and her daggers Sickness and Health were gifts from him. When Lyn was 18 she was captured and put into Bosco's slave trade. She ended up working in a Lacrima Mine alongside the Rai brothers. She spent time in the mines until she was 22, when she tried to break out with the Rai brothers. Kishan and Lyn escaped but they lost Ren in the process. Later that day Kishan struck her and gave her the scar over her eyebrow. Since then Lyn has been traveling. She taught herself basic Requip and has taken jobs in and around Bosco. She stays close in order to stop slaver raids from happening. Synopsis ''' Main Storylines * Swords of the Night Sky: Friends or Foes? The Meeting of Jane and Takeshi! (Chapter 1) * Swords of the Night Sky: An Unpleasant Awakening (Chapter 2) Side Storylines * Scorpius Finds A Teacher '''Magic and Abilities Magic [[Rune Magic|'Rune Magic']]' (経典の魔法 ''Kyōten no Mahō): Jane's style of Rune Magic is based on combining Rune Etching with her swordplay. She has created the Halal Rune and the Rend Rune. Spells * [[Halal Rune|'''Halal Rune]]: 'This rune's purpose is to make wounds un-healable. It is usually etched onto blades so that when the wielder of the weapon strikes flesh, the wound it makes will never heal, unless the victim can use the Heal Rune. * [[Rend Rune|'Rend Rune]]: This rune is used to destroy demons. When the rune marking comes in contact with a demon's flesh or blood it burns the demon's body and evaporates the remains into ash. It can be etched into the air as well as being placed on blades. * [[Heal Rune|'Heal Rune']]: [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]:' [[Requip|'Requip]]: Abilities 'Equipment ' 'Weaknesses ' 'Quotes ' 'Trivia '